The Single bed
by TsuzukiHisokalover
Summary: When Hisoka and Tsuzuki are sent on a mission the end up staying the night at a hotel given budget cuts its a single bed in the room... warning do not read if under 18


The single room

Ok this is my first time writing something like this. A friend of mine let me borrow a dvd set, then introduced me to the manga Descendants of Darkness. It was so good that I just had to write a fan fiction for it. So be gentle in your criticism of my fan fic this is a one shot at least for now I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Warning! A lot of yaoi and smut so turn back now if you aren't comfortable with that.

Hisoka sighed and plopped down on the single bed in the small room. "Don't they realize that there is two of us? Why do we always get only one bed?"

Tsuzuki looked over at him from the doorway. "Budget cuts." He said looking around at their dismal surroundings "besides this case looks easy, we should be home soon enough and they you can sleep in your own bed."

Hisoka lay back folding his arms behind his head. "Well then until we go home were taking turns on who gets the bed."

"Fine… you can have the first turn." Tsuzuki said going over to sit by the window.

Hisoka looked over at the older man sitting there quietly looking out the window not really knowing what to say to him, he hadn't been the same since the last encounter with Muraki, when he had tried to kill himself.

Getting up he grabbed his denim jacket, having spotted a convenience store just down the block. "Stay here, I'm going to go get us something to eat."

Tsuzuki nodded his gaze never leaving the setting sun.

Going outside Hisoka sighed again, wondering how he could get Tsuzuki back to how he was when they had first become partners. He acted more like himself when other people were around, but when it was just the two of them he got quiet, thoughtful. Not like himself at all. Brushing a lock of hair from his eyes he walked inside the store, his gaze landing on a display of apple pies. He smiled and picked one up putting in the basket. Going over to the refrigerator section he grabbed a bottle of whip cream, and some beer as well.

Using the fake ID that he had procured last time he was in Tokyo he purchased everything and started back to the room. Hoping that maybe the combination of his favorite dessert and some beer, he might be able to cheer up his partner. All he wanted was Tsuzuki to be happy…

Opening the door he looked only to find the room empty, and the sound of the shower running. Setting the bag down on the table he pulled out the pie and cut it putting a huge wedge on a plate then covering it with a mound of whip cream. Pulling out a can of beer, he popped it open, setting it next to the plate. He walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked on it loudly to be heard over the sound of the running water.

"Yo! Tsuzuki! I brought us some food, get out of the shower so we can eat!" he said loudly. .going back over to the bed he lay down, reading the book that he brought with him. No more than five minutes later Tsuzuki came out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair slicked back sticking to his neck. Hisoka looked up at the sound of the door opening and almost dropped his book at the sight. Tsuzuki's muscular chest, the defined muscles of his stomach, still wet from the shower.

"_it's a good thing he's not an empath…"_ Hisoka thought as he buried his red face into his book.

Tsuzuki looked at the pie with wide eyes. "is this….for me?" he said sitting down

"Of course it is…I don't see anyone else here that loves sweets do you?" Hisoka smiled behind his book knowing that Tsuzuki was staring at him in slight amazement.

"I'm going to get a shower while you eat." Hisoka said getting up from the bed and walking toward the bathroom. "Enjoy the pie Tsuzuki, there is more in the bag over there as well as more beer. I hope you didn't use up all the hot water."

The last thing he saw as he was closing the bathroom door, was Tsuzuki sitting at the table with a smile, if he had a tail at that point it would have been wagging non stop pie for him was what steak was to a dog. Hisoka smiled and ran the water for the shower. letting it heat up as he stripped. Stepping into the hot stream of water he leaned up against the wall letting the water beat down on his back.

He stood there his mind wandering back to how Tsuzuki looked when he walked out of the bathroom. How the water trailed down his chest. How his wet hair had clung to the back of his neck. He thought what it would feel like to have that soft looking skin under his mouth….

His eyes popped open at that thought, he shook his head as if to clear it. Were had that thought come from? Sheesh! Since when did start thinking like that? Tsuzuki was his partner, nothing more than that. He quickly soaped up and got out the image of Tsuzuki's skin still in his mind. He stood by the sink and wiped the steam away from mirror looking at his reflection. He frowned and turned away reaching for his shirt to cover his chest before walking out into the bedroom, not wanting Tsuzuki to see his body.

H walked out and flopped onto the bed, quickly turning off the light by the bed as Tsuzuki sat finishing off the pie, a happy grin on his face, quite drunk by this point. "Hey….Hisoka? Want some pie? Its really good!"

"No thanks I bought it for you." Hisoka said turning over to look at him.

Tsuzuki grinned at him and took a swig from his beer.

The night wore on, Tsuzuki drinking all of the beer as Hisoka slept. About three on the morning as all of the beer was gone, Tsuzuki got up and staggered over to the bed laying down next to Hisoka partially hanging off the bed.

Hisoka rolled over trying to bring the covers with him only to be stopped halfway by something heavy lying on top. Looking over he came face to face with a sleeping Tsuzuki his face peaceful as he slept. After nearly having a heart attack (an impressive feat when your already dead.) he sighed shaking Tsuzuki to get him to wake up "come on! You said it was my night for the bed! Wake up!" getting no response, he sighed getting ready to get off and sleep on the floor with the extra blanket, when a strong arm snaked it's way around his waist pulling Hisoka back onto the bed and up against a warm hard body.

He lay there his back pressed against Tsuzuki the bare arm pinning him down, His face a bright red as Tsuzuki lay snuggled up against him. His face in his hair, the feeling of his hot breath only making him even more uncomfortable. Sighing he tried to wiggle out from under his arm. "Come on Tsuzuki, get up! Or at least let me up! We can't sleep like this!"

A groan was the only answer from the older man his face pressed against the back of Hisoka's neck his lips brushing the skin under his hair as he snuggled closer. Hisoka froze lying stiff next to Tsuzuki, as he felt his lips brushed against him again, this time more like a kiss and less like an accident.

"Tsu…Tsuzuki?" he stammered his face flushing, and his heart racing.

The grip around his lessened a little and he moved to get up turning to look at Tsuzuki, surprised to see that he was awake a small smile on his face. A drunken smile but a smile none the less. Hisoka sat up smacking him in one motion. Tsuzuki sat up rubbing his head. "Ow why did you do that?" he said his voice slurring just a bit.

"be….because you idiot! It's my night for the bed not yours!" Hisoka said turning bright red

Tsuzuki yawned and looked at Hisoka with a sleepy smile. "Well I just thought we could share we are partners after all…" he trailed off his arms stretching over his head and the muscles in his chest and arms flexing as he did drawing Hisoka's attention to his chest and his chiseled abs once again.

Turning even redder Hisoka sighed. "and you couldn't have asked me that before I went to sleep? Instead of scaring the shit out of me and waking me up? Besides its only a single bed how are we supposed to have enough room?"

A sudden sly grin coming over his face Tsuzuki reached up and grabbed Hisoka, pulling him back onto the bed, so that they were facing one another. "Like this…." He trailed off his eyes searching Hisoka's face for any signs of discomfort.

The younger man stared at him in shock his arm against the warm bare skin of Tsuzuki. "b…but this really won't be all that comfortable for sleeping will it….?"

Leaning his face close to Hisoka's he smiled his and whispered, "Well…. Maybe we could do something else?" Hisoka closed his eyes as he felt Tsuzuki's warm breath soft against his lips.

Hisoka opened his eyes deciding to take a chance, and leaned closer so that his nose brushed against Tsuzuki's "and what would that be?" he said his breath coming out in a slight gasp.

Tsuzuki smiled and kissed him on the lips softly, his hand running through the soft blonde hairs on the back of his neck. Closing his eyes Hisoka kissed him back running his hands over the smooth warm expanse on Tsuzuki's chest, earning him a moan from the other man.

Tsuzuki smiled and pulled back from the kiss, his eyes meeting Hisoka's as if asking if he was alright with this, letting him know that he would stop whenever Hisoka wanted him to. Hisoka looked at him letting all the love that he had for the other man show in his eyes, and leaned over and kissed him, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips, letting him know that he wanted this too.

Hisoka groaned as Tsuzuki's fingers trailed down his arms, making him shiver through his shirt. The older man looked at him a sly grin on his face. "I think that we need to get that off…. After all it's not fair that I'm the only one without my shirt."

Hisoka nodded and Tsuzuki reached over and started slowly unbuttoning the shirt teasing him as he slowly ran his hands down the younger man's chest.

Groaning this time in frustration, Hisoka mustered up all his strength and flipped Tsuzuki over so that he was now straddling him Bending over he kissed Tsuzuki on the lips. Then moved further down, kissing and licking his way down his partners chest, earning him several gasps and moans along the way. He paused when he came to Tsuzuki's nipples then licked his way around one and then the other making him writhe under him.

"Oh god Hisoka…" Whispered the purple eyed man underneath him as he writhed from the feeling of his tongue.

Looking up his green eyes peering out from a curtain of blonde hair he smiled. "want me to stop?"

The older man shuddered closing his eyes. "Oh god no…." he said his voice ragged.

Hisoka smirked thinking just how fun this night was going to be, and started kissing him again making his way down to his belly button and stopped his tongue darting out and flicking it. Tsuzuki gasped his eyes popping open as his hips bucked up against Hisoka slightly.

Hisoka ran his tongue along the line of skin showing above the towel. He could feel just how hard Tsuzuki really was at that point, and he smirked again as he gripped Tsuzuki's hardened member through the towel the rough fabric creating a bit of friction as Hisoka slowly slid his hand down the entire length. Tsuzuki moaned his hips bucking up again thrusting into Hisoka's hand.

Untucking the towel from around Tsuzuki's waist he let it fall back onto the bed, and gazed a bit hungrily at his hard member, leaning down he licked at the tip, then swirled his tongue around the underside of the head of his partners penis, making Tsuzuki grip the sheets hard with his fingers a sound of pleasure escaping from his lips.

Pressing his head back against the pillows Tsuzuki moaned, fighting the urge to thrust himself further into Hisoka's mouth and gasped when he felt the younger man suck lightly on his tip, his fingers trailing down the length of him as his mouth worked.

Taking as much of him into his mouth as he could, Hisoka slowly worked his way up again. His head bobbing up and down he set the pace going a little bit faster with each trip down and up. Tsuzuki moaned his face flushed, getting so close to the edge. His breath came out in short gasps. "H…Hisoka if you don't stop I'm…not going to be able to hold out much longer…."

He received no reply, the younger man's hands on his hips holding him down his mouth letting go of the throbbing cock with an audible pop. Grinning wickedly he ran his tongue down the underside of the larger man's penis making him squirm in pleasure as his tongue darted out to tease at the purple eye shinigami's balls.

Tsuzuki's hips shot up, breaking free of Hisoka's grasp, a strangled gasp coming from deep in his throat. Growling the older man pinned down the younger man down his erection brushing against the young mans leg. Hisoka smiled at him his eyes wide and innocent. "yes?" he said his grin wide and sly.

The older man leaned down licking at the neck of the boy, nuzzling him through his shirt. His hands tracing alone the younger man's arms, moving to unbutton the white long sleeved shirt that he wore his hands slipping in and roaming over his chest. The feeling of skin against skin sent a shudder of pleasure through Hisoka, and he bucked his hips, brushing up against Tsuzuki making him moan just a bit.

Tsuzuki moved further down his smile soft as he pulled down his partners shorts, freeing his straining erection, from it's cloth prison. He leaned down exhaling softly as he got close. His warm breath brushing against the warm skin, making Hisoka shudder. Teasingly he slowly licked the tip, enjoying the taste of Hisoka's precum. Moaning a bit he looked up at the young man whose face was flushed a deep pink.

"Mmm better than apple pie…" he said his voice husky as he moved up to kiss those soft pink lips.

Hisoka smiled and bucked his hips lightly, making their penises brush sending a shudder through both of them. In a slightly breathless voice Hisoka said "Tsuzuki…. I…I want you inside of me…."

The older man smiled, and flipped the younger man around, letting him get up on his hands and knees he knelt behind him, running his hands over his thighs as he did. Slowly he inserted one finger, marveling at how tight it was. Hisoka hissed his breath coming out in a small gasp as Tsuzuki inserted another slightly stretching the opening just a bit a third soon joined and Tsuzuki brushed against Hisoka's sweet spot making his hips thrust forward.

"oh god Tsuzuki….keep that up and I don't know how long I'll last…"

Filling his hand with whipped cream he coated his member with the white stuff getting it nice and slick.

Smiling the older man positioned himself close and licked at a trickle of sweat that was on Hisoka's back, and then slowly inch by inch he began pushing himself in restraining the urge to simply trust in all at once not wanting to hurt his love. Hisoka gasped feeling as if he were being ripped apart and Tsuzuki stilled letting the younger man get used to the feeling.

Hisoka bucked against Tsuzuki taking a bit more of him in. Tsuzuki thrust in a bit further, now fully inside of him. Panting he slowly started making little thrusts, his hands firmly on Hisoka's waist as he thrust into him. Hisoka moaned his breathing coming in sharp gasps of pleasure. Reaching around Tsuzuki lightly grabbed Hisoka's throbbing member, and slid his hand down the length of it, reaching the base as he had flly thrust into him.

Tsuzuki picked up the pace his hand keeping up with his thrusts his partner moaning loudly Crying out Hisoka felt the control he had slipping, and he grunted a bit as the feeling of teetering on the edge washed over him. "Ts…Tsuzuki….I..I'm going to…"

With a small cry Hisoka came, his body trembling as he felt his partner, fully sheathe himself inside him at that exact moment. Groaning Tsuzuki shuddered and came inside his partner, his breath in strangled gasps.

Exhausted the two of them lay on the bed Tsuzuki still inside of Hisoka, until their breathing had returned to normal. Rolling over, Hisoka looked at his partner, now in more ways than one and smiled a slow lazy smile. Tsuzuki lay panting his face flushed, looking over at Hisoka he ran his hand through the younger mans hair.

"Tsuzuki?"

"hmm?"

"Back in Kyoto…When I said I loved you? I meant it."

"I know 'Soka."

A feeling of regret surfaced in Tsuzuki, and Hisoka picked it up. Looking at the purple-eyed man with wide hurt eyes, he sat up. "You…regret what we did?"

Getting up Hisoka went to move off the bed, not caring that he was naked. Tsuzuki quickly grabbed his arm pulling him back to his chest. "No! I could never…ever regret making love to you Hisoka. The regret was because I didn't think you were ready for this and I pushed it anyway. I was afraid I had hurt you. I just wanted to wipe away the sadness from you. I love you. I didn't want you to start thinking I was like _Him_…."

Hisoka sighed and rested his head against the warm skin of the shinigami's chest. " I would never think that of you I love you too you Baka…besides your nothing like him. Your kind and gentle, you care about me. Muraki only cares about using people. Hisoka moved and kissed Tsuzuki on the lips. "You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do. Hell I was almost ready to jump your bones when you came out of the shower looking all wet and yummy looking."

Tsuzuki smiled and cuddled the boy closer, pulling up the quilt so that they could sleep.

A thought crossed Hisoka's mind as he drifted off to sleep, Tsuzuki's heartbeat a soothing sound. He would never again complain about sleeping in a room with only one bed.

The end?

I wrote this basically to see how it would turn out. I don't really plan on adding more to it, unless of course if my readers would like some more. Maybe in the future I'll write a sequel.


End file.
